Michonne Hawthorne (Video Game)
Michonne is the comic-adapted protagonist of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. Taking place during the time gap before Issue 127 in the Comic Series, it tells the story of Michonne during this time, confronting her inner demons. Pre-Apocalypse Kentucky Little is known of Michonne's life prior to or as the outbreak began apart from the fact that she was married to a man named Dominic, and lived in an apartment in an unknown city (most likely Atlanta) with two daughters named Colette and Elodie. The fate of her family are unknown. Through hallucinations she has, it is possible that her daughters may have died and/or reanimated during the initial stages of the apocalypse; it is believed that Michonne suffered a permanent psychological trauma because of that. According to Michonne she spent more time worrying about work then to make time for her family. Post-Apocalypse Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" The Episode start off with Michonne on a boat with four men, having flashbacks about abandoning her two daughters, Colette and Elodie. She considers suicide, and if she proceeds, she is stopped in the act by Pete, the boat's leader. They receive a radio signal from an area known as Mobjack, and Michonne and Pete disembark to the area. Their search leads them to an abandoned boat. Upon entering, they find two people chained to the doors, shot in the head, to ensure they couldn't turn to walkers. They scavenge around, but are ambushed by Samantha and Greg - two siblings also searching for supplies. Whilst fighting off walkers, the group is taken hostage by Randall, a man part of a larger group under the leadership of his sister, Norma, who are hunting Sam and Greg for stealing their supplies from their town. The group is taken to a bayou-like community called Monroe, where Michonne and Samantha are left in a ship's storage room, where Samantha apologizes for her behavior and tries to get Michonne to ambush Randall - a choice for the player. Randall brings Michonne up to Norma. Michonne is questioned by Norma, where the player can comply or refuse. Norma warns Michonne that Samantha is a liar, and that she shouldn't be trusted. Greg is also brought up for questioning, though he lies to Norma, forcing Michonne to either help him, herself or keep silent. Randall forces Zachary, a younger member of the ship, to question Michonne, Greg and Samantha. Zachary unintentionally shoots Greg, forcing Michonne to destroy his brain so he doesn't turn. A distraught Samantha tries to get revenge by killing Zachary, something Michonne can agree or disagree to. Either way, Michonne and Sam must prepared themselves to save Pete. Then the episode end. "Give No Shelter" The Episode continue from the first Episode when Michonne and Sam rescue Pete and they fight their way out of Monroe. Pete offers to give himself up to save Michonne and Sam, something Michonne can agree or disagree to. Sam suggests that they hide at her family's home, but is shot in the shoulder and wounded by Randall during their escape. The group arrives at Sam's home where they meet her father, John, her younger brothers, James and Alex, and her best friend, Paige. With the help of the family, Michonne removes the bullet from Sam's shoulder and cauterizes her wound - saving her life. While Sam rests, Michonne learns from both Paige and John that Sam's mother had committed suicide due to the harsh reality of the apocalypse, which takes a toll on the family. By neglecting to close their gate, John is suddenly shot and killed by Randall, who assaults the house with the assistance of two other men from Monroe. Michonne and Pete (if he didn't leave) manage to kill the two men and, with the help of Paige, manages to subdue Randall and hold him hostage in the house's garage. Norma tries to contact Randall via radio demanding to know his whereabouts. Michonne can realize that Randall could be used as a bargaining chip and can tell Norma that Randall has been captured and awaits her arrival to reclaim him. Alternatively, she can choose not to answer the radio or somehow cheat Norma. As the rest of the group prepare for the upcoming conflict, Randall tries to provoke Michonne and coerce her into killing him, something Michonne can agree or disagree to.Then the Episode end. "What We Deserve" The episode opens with Michonne restraining Randall. Regardless of whether she killed him in the previous episode, she puts a brown bag over his corpse, either to feign that he's really alive to Norma during the trade later or keep him quiet. She and Sam discuss what to do next, though Sam storms off to her father's corpse. Michonne follows, helping or ignoring Sam's attempts to bury her father. Hours later, Norma appears outside the house. She talks with Michonne about a trade offer, revealing Pete (Determinant) and the rest of her friends as well. She proposes they trade, Randall for her friends. As a way of showing she is genuine, she frees Pete straight away or fires a flare to reveal the crew to Michonne. (Determinant) The two parties debate the trade, Michonne having Sam show a bag covered Randall to show/feign he's alive. As they talk, Jonas or Gabby (Determinant) express anger and a desire for retribution for what happened at Monroe. Norma tries to calm them to no avail; they kill Berto, creating a panic in the debate. Norma apologises for their actions, trying to calm the situation. However, Walkers heard the gunshot and begin to approach the group. The exchange can take various forms: Randall is alive, Michonne makes the trade: Michonne removes the bag off of Randall, enraging Norma upon seeing how heavily beaten he is. Regardless, Norma allows Oak and Saddiq to be freed, the pair hiding behind the gate. Randall is shoved to Norma, the women cutting him free of his bindings as more Walkers appear. Once freed, Randall charges at Michonne and tackles her. In self defence, Michonne or Sam (Determinant) kills him. Norma is deeply angered, ordering her group to attack them. Randall is a Walker, Michonne makes the trade: Michonne leaves the bag on Randall's head, shoving him towards Norma. Norma allows Oak and Saddiq to be returned. As she removes the bag from Randall's head, she realises he is a walker. She puts him down, quickly ordering her group to attack Michonne and the others. Randall is a Walker/alive, Michonne does not make the trade: Due to the growing tensions, Michonne calls the trade off. Angered, Norma shoots Oak in the stomach, causing Pete to instinctively shoot Jonas dead. In the commotion, Randall tries to break free from Sam or is thrown forward (Determinant), promptly shot by her. Norma goes to attack but is kicked down by Oak. Saddiq makes it inside as Norma orders her group attack. Randall is a Walker/alive, Michonne signals Paige: Michonne seizes the moment, signalling Paige to kill Norma. She takes a shot, successfully hitting Norma in the shoulder. Her companions are shocked at the attempted killing, shooting at the group and killing Oak in the process. The scene now plays out as if the player verbally refused to trade. Norma and her group break down the barricaded door, invading the house with Walkers in hot pursuit. Michonne retreats behind the fountain, killing walkers and survivors alike. However, Norma fights her way towards Michonne, the two engaging in a bloodied fist fight. If Zachery is still alive, he intervenes, trying to stop Norma only to be shot dead by the women. (Determinant) Norma then gains an advantage, drowning Michonne in a pool of water. However, Michonne reaches for her machete, successfully using it to force Norma off and amputates her right arm off. As the women scream in pain, walkers approach and begin to devour her. She is then either shot dead by Michonne or is left to be devoured by the walkers. Michonne then flees to the house, regrouping with others. She quickly barricades the front door with assistance from Pete. As she surveys the house, she notices a man lighting a Molotov. Despite shooting at him, he succeeds in tossing the Molotov in to the house, setting it ablaze. She quickly becomes separated from the others, forced to crawl through the blazing house. Then she goes around the house searching for her daughters, while she found James and Alex, whom she saved both of them. Then Samantha reunite with the boys, then they go through Greg Room,while when Michonne about to go through the window, Elodie and Colette appear, begging Michonne to stay with them, Michonne can choose To Stay with them, which results with Samantha burning in the house and died or Leave them, Then Michonne get through the window, and fall and unconscious,then they leave and head for the boat, then Michonne talk with Pete about seeing her daughters and talking with them,then Pete say to not think about them,then they headed to the boat,then Michonne see her daughters from a distance, she wanted to go, but she leaves them and headed to the boat, then the Episode end. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Michonne has killed: *Greg Fairbanks (Zombified) *Zachary (Caused, Determinant) *Cam (Indirectly Caused) *Randall (Alive, Determinant) *Gabby (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Jonas (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Oak (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Berto (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Joe (Determinant) *Janey *Norma (Caused, Determinant) (Direct, Out Of Mercy, Determinant) *Samantha Fairbanks (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) '' *Numerous unnamed Monroe colonists. *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths Relationships Dominic Dominic was Michonne's former husband, and they had two daughter's together, so it can be assumed they once had a great amount of love for each other. However, at some point during their relationship, they got a divorce, displaying their love had run it's course. According to Michonne, she spent more time worrying about work which caused her marriage to fail. Colette Colette, like Elodie, was Michonne's daughter, so it can be assumed they had a great love for each other. At the beginning of the apocalypse, Michonne tried to contact her daughters, but couldn't, leading her to a life of guilt and depression. She begins to have hallucinations of her daughters, over immense guilt. Her guilt becomes so bad that she attempts suicide (Determinant). According to Michonne she spent more time worrying about work then to make time for her. Elodie Elodie was Michonne's daughter, so it can be assumed they had a great love for each other. At the beginning of the apocalypse, Michonne tried to contact her daughters, but couldn't, leading her to a life of guilt and depression. She begins to have hallucinations of her daughters, over immense guilt. Her guilt becomes so bad that she attempts suicide (Determinant). According to Michonne she spent more time worrying about work then to make time for her. Pete Michonne and Pete have a great relationship. It is shown they both trust each other with their lives, and that they care for each other deeply. Pete saved Michonne from killing herself (Determinant) ''and helped her depression. He gave her a new home, and a sense of belonging. She, in return, helps him with basic duties around The Companion. When they are kidnapped by Randall, Michonne stops at nothing to help Pete, even risking her life in the process. After they escape, Pete goes back to make a distraction, risking ''his ''life to help Michonne and Samantha. He is, indeed, captured in the process. When she reaches the Fairbanks' residence, along with Samantha, Michonne's ultimate goal is to get Pete back. Reluctantly, she bargains with Norma to get Pete back. While at the negotiation, Michonne immediately inquires about Pete, asking if he's okay. When they get him and the crew back, Michonne is visibly relieved and delighted. Samantha Fairbanks Michonne and Sam have a good relationship, albeit initially poor. When Michonne and Pete first meet Sam and her brother, Greg, it is in a hostile manner. Sam points her gun at Michonne, mistrusting of her, believing her to be one of the Monroe residents. When they are taken captive, Sam and Michonne are locked in a small room. They work together to escape Monroe. After Greg's death, Sam is distraught, but is helped in the grieving process by Michonne. Together, they escape Monroe. Michonne helps Sam through a herd of walkers, and in turn, Sam helps and directs Michonne to her house. Sam is shot in the process, however. Michonne helps Sam to her house, and immediately tries to save her life. With the help of Paige and her father, John Fairbanks, they save Sam's life. When Sam's house goes on fire, Michonne has visions of her daughters. So overcome with grief, Michonne can stay in the house. Sam will try and save her, risking her life. If Michonne chooses to stay with her daughters, Sam will die and Michonne will escape. Afterwards, Michonne will be distraught and shocked by Sam's death. Paige Paige was initially mistrusting and abrupt to Michonne. When Michonne arrived at the Fairbanks' residence with a dying Samantha in her arms, Paige told her to leave, pointing a gun at her. However, when she saw Sam, she urged Michonne in, and together they worked together and saved Sam's life. After that instance, their relationship improved. They talked to one another, and Paige told Michonne about the family. After the death of John Fairbanks and the capture of Randall, Michonne and Paige strategized on how to handle Norma when she told them via Randall's talkie that she was coming for her brother. Michonne trusted Paige in sniping a hostile if something went wrong. One time, Paige found Michonne talking to her daughters in a hallucination, to which she admitted she did too (Determinant). She reassured Michonne and comforted her. Randall Michonne and Randall have a very poor relationship. Michonne hates Randall intensely, for multiple reasons. When Pete and Michonne were captured by Randall, he showed her no respect, being very rude and often taunting and threatening her. When Greg is killed, her hatred deepens and she is intent on killing him. When rescuing Pete, she almost succeeds (Determinant) ''but decides that escape is the better option and flees Monroe before someone found her. After fleeing to the Fairbanks' residence, John, Samantha's father, is shot by Randall. Randall storms the residence with armed men, but it stopped by Michonne, who kills the men and takes Randall hostage. She crushes his fingers in a vice, sustaining him. She can choose to do it over and over again, torturing Randall. After Norma calls on Randall's talkie, Michonne must choose to trade Randall for her friends, or kill Randall when he taunts her. If she spares him, she reluctantly trades him for her friends. When he is safe with Norma, however, he turns around and charges into Michonne, intent on killing her ''(Determinant). ''If Michonne reaches her gun in time to shoot Randall, she is saved, and shows no regret in killing him. Norma Michonne and Norma have a poor relationship. Though Norma was initially "easy" on Michonne so she would tell her where the Companion was, Norma soon became frustrated and used threats and violence to try and get it out of her. When Michonne and Sam escaped, Norma sent Randall to pursue chase and find her. When Randall was kidnapped, Norma purposed a trade; give her Randall, and she would give Michonne her friends (including Pete) back. The trade goes bad, however, and turns to violence. Norma attempts to kill Michonne, but she retaliates and pushes Norma into walkers, which begin to eat her. The player can then choose to put Norma out of her misery or leave her to suffer. Oak Michonne and Oak have a good relationship. Like all members on the Companion, Michonne cares about his well-being and considers him one of her friends. They talk about their past, showing they trust each other with such personal matters. Alex Fairbanks It is shown that Michonne cared for Alex. She was very saddened to tell him of Greg's death. She is also often seen telling John and Paige that they must be there and look after Alex and James. Michonne looks angry when Randall threatens to kill him. She later finds Alex hiding in his closet, where she tells and comforts him about his father's death. When the house catches fire, Michonne risks her life to safe him. James Fairbanks Like Alex, Michonne is seen to care for James.She tells James that he must be strong for his brother.Michonne looks angry when Randall threatens to kill him.She gives him and gun so that he can defend himself, showing that she cares for him. When the house catches fire, Michonne risks her life to safe him. Michonne at one point hallucination Elodie as James as well as hears Elodie voice calling for help in the trap closet where James was traped in, Its possible that Michonne might see her daughter in James. John Fairbanks Like Paige, John was initially mistrusting of Michonne. However, when she arrived with a dying Samantha, they both worked together to save her life. Through this, they communicated and their relationship improved. John, distressed by seeing his daughter in a bad state, went out side, only to be followed by Michonne. He opened up to her about his deceased wife and desire to keep his children safe. She comforts him, however, he is soon shot and killed right infront of Michonne by Randall. Infuriated by this action, Michonne tortures Randall when she captures him, in vengeance for killing John. Zachary Michonne and Zachary's relationship is highly based on the choices the player makes. After Zachary shoots Greg (heavily pressured by Randall), Sam points a gun at Zachary. Michonne can either choose to; 'Let Sam kill him: '''This shows that Michonne is furious at Zachary for killing Greg and doesn't value his life at all, showing that she doesn't forgive or understand his killing of Greg. '''Stop Sam from killing him: '''This shows that Michonne does value Zachary's life and understands that he forced to kill Greg. She then asks him to help her and Sam escape, which Zachary immediately does, grateful that she understands why he had to kill Greg. Berto Michonne and Berto have a good relationship. Like all members on the Companion, Michonne places great trust in him and considers him one of her friends. When Berto is shot and killed, Michonne is visibly shocked and saddened. Greg Fairbanks Though their relationship started out rocky when Greg (prompted by Sam) stole Michonne and Pete's findings, it's shown that they developed an understanding and caring for each other during their short time in Monroe. When Greg is vigorously questioned by Randall and Norma, Michonne urges him to stay strong and is shown to genuinely care for Greg and sympathise with him. When Greg is killed, Michonne is visibly distraught and shocked at the killing of a child. Siddiq Michonne and Siddiq have a good relationship. Like all members on the Companion, Michonne places great trust in him and considers him one of her friends. After Siddiq was finished with Pete's crew, Michonne tells him the location of Alexandria. Jonas Like Zachary, Michonne and Jonas's relationship is highly based on the choices the player makes; 'If Michonne lets Sam kill Zachary: '''Jonas will enter the room, shocked to see Zachary dead. Michonne will beat him and down and escape with Sam, leaving Jonas in a vengeful and hateful state. '''If Michonne stops Sam from killing Zachary: '''If Michonne stops her, Jonas will enter the room and him and Zachary will embrace. They will then help Michonne and Sam escape, which they will be thankful for. Gabby Though they aren't seen interacting much, Michonne and Gabby have a poor relationship. Gabby was a soldier of Monroe. When Michonne and Samantha were escaping, Gabby held them at gunpoint. If the player let Pete go off on his own, Michonne will shoot a flare at Gabby, attempting to kill her, but she dodges it. Either way, when Gabby attends the trade for Randall, she is hateful towards Michonne and is insistent on killing her and her friends. Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"Give No Shelter" *"What We Deserve" Trivia *Michonne is one of the eight characters to appear in all three episodes, the others being Pete, Samantha, Gabby, Randall, Zachary (Determinant), Norma, and Jonas. *Michonne and her mini-series were announced by Telltale Games on June 15, 2015, during the 2015 edition of E3. *Michonne is one of the eight characters from the Comic Series who made an appearance in the Video Game series, the others being Hershel Greene, Shawn Greene, Glenn, Pete, Siddiq, Elodie, and Paul Monroe. **Of them, Michonne is the only playable character. *Michonne demonstrates symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder throughout the video game, undergoing numerous hallucinations of people close to her whom she had lost and seriously pondering suicide as an acceptable method to end her suffering. *In the Letter Hacks of Issue 155, Robert Kirkman said that Michonne tells Siddiq the location of Alexandria. **He also confirmed that Michonne's story takes place during the time gap before #127. *During the course of the game Michonne's Katana was with Ezekiel. References Category:Video Game Category:Player Character Category:Protagonist Category:Suicidal Category:Video Game Characters Category:Unknown